Doragon Faia
by Doragon67
Summary: This is my first story with a new character. Hes a good guy with some hidden powers. He and InuYasha don't get on and they have only known each other for a few minutes. When you read my story imagine that my character sounds like Yami/Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. The Hunt

**Doragon Faia  
**(Dragon Fire)

**The Hunt**

The forest was silent when a small band of hunters wandered through, making very little sound in the darkness. Travelling by moon light, they searched the shrubs and bushes for any sign of their quarry, having not been told what their prey was capable of, so they carried with them a vast array of weaponry specifically for hunting. The leader of this group wasn't what you would call the biggest, but nonetheless he commanded a lot of respect from his men. He commanded his men to head for a clearing up ahead; he didn't say it, but used one quick hand movement to communicate his order. There was a small fire in the clearing which made it easier for the hunters to find it.

A young man, with bright red hair and a cool attitude about him, was resting under a large tree in a clearing. A large scar was clearly visible on his face starting from above his right eye and ran across the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek. He wore a red hitoe which he didn't like to tie together, slightly baggy hakama and a red hachimaki round his head. His weaponry consisted of a small aikuchi at the back of his belt, but the kougake he wore on his left hand seemed so deadly that he didn't look as though he needed it. Hidden in the side of his hitoe he kept a small one handed crossbow that always had a bolt locked in, ready for quick use. Clearly visible over his shoulder were a row of smaller aikuchi that, if he wanted to, could be fired from his crossbow like a bolt. To his right, lent against the tree, was a large yari, which was made entirely of a heavy metal that would be impossible to lift by a normal person, a short bow and a quiver of arrows. He looked quite peaceful under the tree, hachimaki covering his eyes, when he heard the sound of twigs snapping underfoot. He slid the hachimaki up his forehead and got to his feet slowly, looking around for where it was coming from. In his mind he knew what was about to happen, but he hoped it was not what he was thinking of. He stepped forward just in time as three arrows flew out of the forest, hitting the tree just behind him.

"Not again," were his first words as six men, katanas drawn, charged into the clearing.

He had no time to collect the weapons loose around his camp site, as they would have been upon him, so he darted into the forest with the hunters right on his heels. He managed to lose them amongst the closely growing trees, forcing them to stop and regroup.

"Where did he go?" the leader shouted, hitting the man closest to him.

"We'll find him Boss," the man replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"We better, because if we don't it's going to be your fault." Before the other hunter could reply, the 'boss' shouted to the rest of his team "Keep your eyes and ears open, he could be anywhere."

No sooner had he said that they heard their prey's voice echoing throughout the area.

"Why are you here hunters?" asked the voice. "No need to answer that, I already know. Saibannin sent you, didn't he?"

There was a mumbling amongst the hunters and then they were silenced by their leader.

"SPEAK HUNTERS" the voice shouted, startling the hunters, but the leader did not move.

"So what if he did," he shouted in reply, "you can't hide forever, we will find you Doragon Faia."

After that there was no reply, just an eerie silence that seemed to go on forever, and then the silence was broken with a scream from the back of the group. They all turned, katanas at the ready, but the hunter that was standing there was gone. After a few moments of silence, the missing hunters weapons fell from the trees above, it appeared that he had been disarmed. Doragon (named by the leader) rushed past the five men, hitting the first hunter he came to, sending him into one of the trees. 'Doragon' disappeared into the bushes, followed by one hunter who began to stab into the bush angrily. On his last stab his katana got stuck in the bush and tried to pull it out, but was then dragged into the undergrowth in a flurry of leaves and twigs.

"My name..." drawing his aikuchi with his left hand and taking out one hunter "is not..." swapping hands and stabbing the next "Doragon..." removing his aikuchi and grabbing the leader by the throat "FAIA." lifting him off the ground and slamming him down again.

"It's Doraiku." with that he lifted the leader's head off the ground.

"What are you?" the leader asked.

"I'm complicated..." he gets the leader up and leans him against a tree "and when you wake up, be sure to tell Saibannin that if he wants to get rid of me, he needs more than five men."

"When I wake up..." before he could finish Doraiku drew his armoured hand back and hit him square in the face. Darkness took over and Doraiku slowly disappeared from view. The last thing he saw was Doraiku removing his aikuchi from one of the leader's men and wiping it off, before heading back into the forest, leaving the leader to drift out of consciousness.

**This is a list of all the Japanese words I used in this chapter:**

**Hitoe = the type of jacket Inuyasha wears.  
Hakama = Trousers  
Hachimaki = Headband  
Aikuchi = Dagger  
Kougake = Gauntlet  
Yari = Spear  
Katana = Sword  
Saibannin = Judge  
Doraiku = Drake**


	2. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

Dawn was approaching fast and in the faint light and Inuyasha had headed out early to look around the surrounding area for any trace of Naraku. He did not know that something large had mistaken him for someone else. It was strange that he had not noticed the scent until he arrived in a clearing up ahead. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, as the scent of this new demon filled the clearing moving at great speed through the trees. The demon then stopped and came into the moonlight and into Inuyasha's view. It remained silent as it headed towards Inuyasha. The demon, though resembling a man dressed as though he were hunting, did not look that healthy. He had very little colour in his face and his armour seemed to be split at an angle down the middle.

Inuyasha just smiled and took hold of the hilt of his Tetsusaiga "Is this your welcome Naraku" he shouted at the top of his voice.

The demon still said nothing and slowly approached.

"Not very talkative are you" Inuyasha asked but still no response.

Without warning the demon lunged forward with katana in hand slashing at Inuyasha with no skill at all. Inuyasha had no trouble blocking the attacks and sending the demon back across the grass. The demon suddenly changed its stance and katana position, which matched Inuyasha's style exactly and attacked again. This time neither of them got a hit on the other, each of them blocking the others attacks.

Inuyasha was not very happy when he saw the change in fighting style to mimic his and only had one idea to get rid of this copycat.

He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head and shouted, "I've had enough of you" and slammed it down again.

Doraiku was resting in a tree thinking about the excitement a few nights ago, which he only saw as a bit of exercise at the time. He kept his yari rested on his shoulder and his armoured left hand lent on his knee. He had his eyes closed and was listening to the forest when he heard the sound of metal clanging over and over again. He stood up on the branch and listened more closely.

"WINDSCAR!!!"

That loud shout startled Doraiku, and he only just managed to grab the branch before he fell but his belt got caught as he fell and was hanging from the branch above. His yari fell from his hand as well but that had fallen from the tree and was embedded, blade down, in the dirt below.

"What the hell?" Doraiku asked himself as he dropped down from the tree, landing on his feet. He collected up his yari, checked it for damage and then darted through the trees in the direction of the cry.

He arrived at a clearing and saw two men fighting each other. Apparently only one of them seemed to be tiring. One of them he recognised as the mercenary he had dealt with a few nights ago, but he seemed different this time, like a different person. The other fighter however was different. Dog ears were clearly visible on the top of his head and the hitoe he wore was almost like his own. Then he realized that the mercenary can't be the man he fought before as he would have noticed he had the wrong guy.

Inuyasha smirked as the wind scar crashed into the demon, thinking that was the end of it. When the smoke cleared, however, what he saw wasn't good.

The demon was somehow still standing, even though it was bent over backwards, its back broken at an awkward angle. With its neck it was the same story, broken and limp. It then managed to snap its back into the correct position and then with one motion of its head its neck snapped back into place.

At this point only one word came into Inuyasha's mind "Dam!"

The demon attacked him again and again, Inuyasha slowly growing tired and weak. Inuyasha fell backwards onto the grass, the demon ready to give one final slash when a yari appeared and blocked the attack.

"Remember me?" said a calm voice.

Inuyasha looked stunned. A human had saved his life.

Doraiku moved the katana and sent the mercenary backwards, studying him.

"You do realize **he** is not me" Doraiku said, but he got no reply from the mercenary.

"Did Saibannin let you out early Kawari?" Doraiku asked.

The mercenary just stood there, almost with a look of confusion on his face, and made a low noise, almost like a hiss.

"Yes I know it's you slimy," Doraiku replied to the hiss "I can smell you."

He then looked over to Inuyasha and asked "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha said nothing and just grunted "I could have got out of that."

"So do you always fight in that position," Doraiku remarked.

Kawari thought he had his chance and attacked, but Doraiku blocked his katana without looking and stared into his eyes. "Bad move" Doraiku said before spinning round and slamming the blunt end of his yari into Kawari's stomach. It staggered backwards, winded, and struggled to stand upright and just collapsed onto the grass, on its hands and knees.

"If I was you I'd stay down." Doraiku then turned back to Inuyasha and helped him up but Inuyasha wasn't that grateful.

"I don't need your help," Inuyasha said as he snatched his hand back, "or your pity."

"From where I was standing It looked like you were losing" Doraiku replied with his arms folded.

"Don't act like you saved my life, cause I was doin' just fine on my own," Inuyasha made that very clear earlier.

"You ungrateful little..." Doraiku began to shout but stopped mid-sentence and both of them covered their ears as a loud noise broke through the argument

They were interrupted by a loud screech echoing around the clearing. Their attention turned to Kawari, as he was shaking violently, smoke pouring out of his mouth, and disappearing into the cloud. After a few moments wings burst from the cloud and a monstrous serpent arose from the smoke and towered above, roaring loudly. It looked as though it had a beak, but teeth were clearly visible on the top jaw. Four small purple eyes, two on either side, one on top of the other, were glaring down at them.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha shouted.

"What are you asking me for?" Doraiku replied, almost as surprised as Inuyasha.

Kawari screeched again, louder this time and climbed higher into the dawn sky.

"I think we made him angry," Doraiku stated.

"What do you mean **we**?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to accept responsibility, "You hit the dam thing."

"What?" Doraiku asked "So did you."

The argument was interrupted again as Kawari dived at them, full speed, enraged at the people that ganged up on him.

Doraiku pointed to Inuyasha's hitoe and asked, "Is that fire proof?"

Inuyasha looked confused, "I think so."

Before Inuyasha could ask why Doraiku pointed his left palm at Inuyasha's chest, called out "Dragon fire," and sent a burst of red between them, blasting them apart, before Kawari came crashing down where they once stood and disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha was clearly stunned by the blast and clutched his chest.

He regained his senses before shouting "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You're alive aren't you," Doraiku replied, tucking his yari under his arm.

**This is another list of the Japanese words I used in this chapter:**

**Katana = Sword  
Doraiku = Drake  
Yari = Spear  
Hitoe = The type of jacket Inuyasha wears  
Saibannin = Judge  
Kawari = Change**


	3. Friends or Foes

**Friends or Foes**

Inuyasha glared and watched Doraiku walk towards where Kawari once stood, he seemed to be dressed like Inuyasha but his hair was such a bright red colour that it would be easy to tell them apart straight away. Inuyasha couldn't understand how Kawari could make that sort of mistake and get the wrong person. The look on Inuyasha's face was such a giveaway that Doraiku knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"He's colour blind," Doraiku said suddenly.

"What?" was all Inuyasha could say.

"Kawari," Doraiku replied, "He's colour blind, that's why he thought you were me."

Inuyasha rubbed his chest, the blast from Doraiku still stung a bit. He then realized what Doraiku did to him.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha didn't look too happy when he asked.

"Would you rather have been eaten?" Doraiku remarked.

"Stop doing that," Doraiku's question seemed to make Inuyasha angrier.

Doraiku looked at Inuyasha, "Do what?"

"Stop answering my question with a question," Inuyasha almost shouted those words.

He felt the tip of Doraiku's yari on his chin at this point.

"Do not shout at me," Doraiku said calmly.

Inuyasha smirked and pushed the yari aside, but it turned up in a different place on his neck. He did the same thing but it moved to the other side of his neck. Inuyasha swiped it away quickly and punched twice to try and hit Doraiku, but he crouched slightly, swiveled and struck Inuyasha between the legs with the blunt end of his yari. Inuyasha yelped and fell to his knees, both hands between his legs.

"Dam. That was a cheap shot," Inuyasha said, his voice slightly higher than normal.

* * *

Inuyasha's painful yelp echoed throughout the forest, reaching the ears of his friends. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala all heard the shout and headed in its direction as quickly as they could, weaving through the trees and jumping over bushes to get there quick enough so they didn't arrive to late to help.

"Whats he done now," Shippo asked everyone as they darted through the forest.

Sango and Kilala took to the sky and went on ahead, in the hope of reaching Inuyasha before anything happened to him. They spotted two figures in a clearing up ahead and noticed that one of them was Inuyasha but the other was someone they had never seen before.

"Down Kilala," Sango ordered and Kilala decended on the scene.

Sango didn't think about what she was doing since she had done it so many times before. She lifted her Hiraikotsu above her head and threw it towards the red head as hard as she could.

* * *

Doraiku looked up and spotted a large weapon hurtling in his direction at great speed. He moved back from Inuyasha to meet this weapon head on. He waited until it was within range and did something that would seem impossible. He jumped onto the weapon, which was spinning rapidly, and became a red blur. The weapon turned and headed back towards its owner.

Doraiku lept from the weapon landing on his feet, facing his attacker, Sango.

"Ah crap," Doraiku said, holding his forehead, appearing to get slightly dizzy.

Kilala landed gracefully and Sango just stared at Doraiku, slightly shocked by what she saw. Doraiku shook his head forcefully and looked at her.

"Nice throw," Doraiku commented, smiling for some reason.

Sango climbed off Kilala, who transformed back into a small cat and they both approached.

"I mean you no harm. I may have done that to your friend," he pointed to Inuyasha at this point, "But he started it."

"I did not,"' Inuyasha shouted, looking up from the ground, since he had recovered from the pain.

"Hey! You shouted at me first," Doraiku replied

At this point the rest of Inuyasha's friends burst through the trees, ready for battle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, running over to him. "What happened?"

Inuyasha stood up and after a few moments he replied, "This guy's friend attacked me," he said, pointing at Doraiku who was walking away slowly.

"For your information, pup, THAT was not my friend," Doraiku replied over his shoulder, he then wheeled about and headed back towards Inuyasha "I saved your life, you should be grateful."

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha shouted, suddenly noticing the insult, his face about an inch away from Doraiku's.

"You heard me," Doraiku replied calmly.

Kagome appeared between the two and forced them apart, before speaking to the both of them, "Will you two cut it out, this is embarrassing," she then looked at Doraiku with a serious look on her face.

Doraiku stepped back and bowed to both Kagome and Inuyasha, "Your right, I apologize."

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha and without speaking he knew what she wanted him to do, which didn't make him to happy, "What!!! I'm supposed to apologize as well, forget it," He crossed his arms and looked away, almost disgusted by what she expected him to do.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at him for a few seconds then shook her head, "Why do I bother?" She then turned back to Doraiku, "Sorry about him."

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to apologize," Doraiku replied, "and I think I should explain myself."

"That settles it then, we should make camp," Miroku suddenly said, causing Doraiku to look strait at him and walk over to him, coming right up to his face.

"Do I know you?" Doraiku asked.

Miroku started to get very shifty, "You must be mistaken."

Doraiku switched his yari from his right hand to his left and studied Miroku for a few seconds. Doraiku's expression suddenly changed and he punched Miroku across the face with his right hand, making them both recoil in pain. It seemed to affect Doraiku more than Miroku and everyone else looked ready for battle as both men tried to recover.

"Crap that hurt, that hurt you more than me last time," Doraiku said, shaking his hand madly.

"I'm used to it by now," Miroku replied, rubbing his face.

"Miroku are you ok?" Sango asked.

Suddenly Miroku appeared in-front of Sango and held her hand with both of his, "I'm sorry if I worried you Sango," Miroku said to her, making her a little uncomfortable.

"I wasn't that worried," She replied, trying to get him to let go.

"Will you reconsider bearing m..." Before Miroku could finish his question Sango had slapped him in the same place Doraiku had punched him, leaving a red hand mark.

"Now is not the time, and it never will be," Sango growled at him.

Sango walked away from him, leaving him dazed and confused, rubbing the hand shaped mark on his cheek. She began to look around for Kilala, who at this point had disappeared. She found her acting very strangely, rubbing against Doraiku's leg and then weaving in and out of them, purring. "Is she yours?" Doraiku asked, pointing at the small two-tail.

"Yes she is. She's never done that before," Sango replied.

"Its OK, just wanted to make sure she belonged to someone, otherwise I mite have taken her," Doraiku grinned and knelt down to stroke Kilala's head. "She likes me," Doraiku said happily.

"We should head off to make camp now," Miroku said and began to lead the group towards the tree line when Doraiku stopped them.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," He said, "My 'friend' as u called him, Inuyasha is it?" Doraiku asked, pointing at Inuyasha, and carried on, "He went that way,"

"Do I look like I care?" Inuyasha asked, "I can handle him if he turns up again." He seem convinced of that fact until Doraiku burst his bubble.

"If I remember correctly he was kicking your ass until I got in his way," Doraiku folded his arms (as Inuyasha went a bit red and sat on the grass in defiance), and headed back the way he came, "It would be safer if we went this way," Doraiku continued as he walked away.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked, getting up and beginning to follow him.

"Well... My camp is in this direction, plus I sort of left some of my stuff behind." Doraiku replied, turning round and pointing towards the tree line behind him.

The group began to follow him, with Inuyasha taking up the rear along with Miroku who was smiling to himself. He turned to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder, grinning, "looks like you have a little competition," he said.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha said, shaking him off. Miroku laughed and went on ahead to join the others.

"I still don't trust him," Inuyasha muttered to himself before catching them up, and the gang headed in the direction Doraiku had suggested.

* * *

**These are the Japanese words I used in this chapter:**

**Doraiku = Drake  
Kawari = Change  
Yari = Spear**


End file.
